


Glory To The High

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [127]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Child Murder, Infant Death, Memory Issues, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellMurk understands sleeping a little more now.





	Glory To The High

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit more development of our pal the inky cat for this series. The style and wording and flow and connection of ideas is slightly broken and weird in places since that’s how Murk thinks. And he sometimes forgets things right after he’s thought about them. Any spelling mistakes and weird sentences and such things are intended. There's a lot of formatting used in this.

~unknowing~

* * *

Murk couldn’t sleep. Not really. The only way he could get close was to close his eyes and let his mind rest or wander. It was rather easily done right now with the shapeshifter pressed against him on the floor, scratching behind his ears. Murk had always liked being scratched behind his ears. That’s what the shapeshifter said at least.

It often seemed like the shapeshifter knew more about Murk than Murk knew about himself or the shapeshifter. Murk knew the shapeshifter had a cute little daughter who fussed for her mother who was ____ and…wasn’t Murk going to be a father too? But something had happened.

Something? What? **He didn’t understand.**

With **Wally.**

  
Ollie talked of Wally, someonetimes. Murk was sometimes able to talk about him but the memories slipped away just as fast. Faster and faster and sometimes Murk wondered if he was supposed to never ever ever ever remember who for sure Wally was.

Too perfect for his damaged mind, it seemed. Maybe he was better off not even a shred of memory. Shred the memory. Shred it!

His memory wasn’t always this bad. He considered that often. He used to remember all sorts of lullabies that he’d sing to his brother. What what his brother’s name? L-u...Lon.

Baby! His brother’s name was Baby! But he hated being called Baby so he called himself...something. His baby brother named Baby who hated being called Baby. Murk missed him, a lot alot.

And he had a baby sister. Had? Sleep. She’d done something he couldn’t do any longer. Sleep.

Sleep was temporary. He knew that even when was a child. Knew it, and thought if he put his sister to sleep that she’d sleep for a long time and Sammy would pay attention to him again for a bit. Gloria still hadn’t woken up like he’d thought she would after he’d covered her face with her stuffed toy lamb until she stopped crying. She never would wake up. Murk hadn’t understood that when he was a child.

Little Matt hadn’t understood. Murk was sure he was Matt. Was he?

How had...Murk...he was Murk. He knew that just now. Before too. How had Murk met Ollie? **?** Murk liked Ollie anyways.

Ollie was still rubbing behind his ears. The shapeshifter was in his preferred form as an angel. Ollie was was an angel. Just like they liked to picture them. Fair skin, blond hair blue eyes. Ollie had been so cute. Before all this inky hell. Murk had broken Ollie’s heart. How had he done that?

  
  
It all came back to Wally, didn’t it? Who ever he was. Whatever he had been to him.

Loved him? Murk was sure he loathed him very much. Loved him. Loved him very much.

Just no memory would come to him. Murk only had Wally’s name and his love for him to go off of. Murk didn’t like. Murk didn’t like that. Murk didn’t like Wally at all. Who was Wally anyways **???**

Whimpering, Murk curled more into Ollie, and pulled their blanket more over them. Murk missed warmth. They both lacked warmth. Still, this was enough. Enough for now. Murk just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe not sleep like his sister did, but sleep for a long time.

He just didn’t know how. He didn’t know much of anything.

 


End file.
